


[Podfic] The entirely beautiful

by Chantress



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Nights of insult let you pass, watched by every human love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The entirely beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203775) by [torch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch). 



**Title:** The entirely beautiful  
**Author:** torch  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace  
**Pairing:** Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Length and format:** 00:08:30, mp3  
**Warnings:** None  
**Download the mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l32dco9ptwzzrtb/The_entirely_beautiful.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to torch for writing such a lovely story, and for having blanket permission. This was a delight to record. :D


End file.
